Au Sans X Reader Chan!
by TokyoPrincess1
Summary: It's all the Au sans X the beautiful reader chan!
1. Blueberry X Shy! Reader

Blueberry X Shy! Reader-Chan Oneshot! *This is dedicated for all mah fabulous friends out there! Love you guys! WE'LL CARRY ON!* CHECK ME OUT AS DAKAWAIIMARIONETTE ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN AND DEVIANTART!

SCENE: BLUEBERRY'S KITCHEN. ACT: MAKING TACOS WITH YOUR CRUSH (BLUEBERRY) "B-Blueberry, I don't think you put wood shavings in a taco..." "Nonsense, human! Wood shall make the taco taste even better!" "Y-yea, but..." You stopped. You knew there was nothing you could do to deter Blueberry, and anyways your shy self hated to argue. You wonder, _Where did he get the wood shavings from, though?_ "There! Now the tacos are completed!" Blueberry shouted (or said in his normal voice, you could never tell.) You winced, as your hearing was sensitive. Blueberry picked up a taco and hungrily bit into it. "Mmmm! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS HAS DONE IT AGAIN! Here, human, try a taco!" He held out one in front of your face, and you were hesitant to take it out of his gloved hand as if the taco might bite you. "U-um... Blueberry, I c-can't eat wood..." you stated timidly. "NEVER FEAR! The magnificent Sans has made a taco just for you, no wood shavings included!" You smile shyly and took the taco, biting into it. Your eyes widen. The taco is delicious! Pretty soon the whole thing was gone. "Did ya like it?" Blueberry asked eagerly. You nod. But you must admit, you probably would've eaten anything Blueberry had cooked you, because the truth was, you had a MAJOR crush on the adorable little skeleton. His glittery eyes, warm smile, everything about him just fills you with warm feelings. "GREAT! But the wonderful Blueberry hopes you saved room for surprises! " He rushes to a drawer in the kitchen. Surprises? He struggles to pull out a large heart-shaped box of chocolates. "I've been saving this for today! **HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, Y/N!" ** You gasp. You had hoped against hope that Blue would get you something for Valentine's Day, but you hadn't actually expected anything. "B-Blueberry! You shouldn't have!" You say, a blush creeping across your cheeks. He blushes bright blue. "But I did...because...I LOVE YOU!" You grin and say, "I love you too!" He leans forward and kisses you. Yay! First one shot, all done! 


	2. Ink X Heartbroken! Reader

blockquote  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px auto 1.286em; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"You lay curled up on the bed, crying, attempting to nurse your broken heart with music. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Impossible /spanblares from your headphones...the headphones that were a present from Drake, your previous boyfriend. You sob harder, yanking off your headphones, throwing them across the room. You glare at the neko headphones in disgust, as the heartbreak comes anew. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"*Flashback time* /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""D, I'm hoooooome!" You shouted, using your pet name for your (human) boyfriend. You loved him to death, despite Ink's (your best friend) disapproval. You two had been together for almost a year now. You slammed the door behind you. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Drake, where are you?" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"You heard something coming from the kitchen, and you follow the source of the noise, which must be Drake. Your eyes widen in horror at the sight before you, however. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Your beloved "D" had another girl-span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"oh my god, my cousin!, /spanyou think- pinned up against the wall, kissing her passionately. "D-Drake.." tears welled up in your eyes. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He finally looked up at you, mid grope, and said, "Y/n, this isn't what you think-" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"But you were already out the door. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"*Flashback over* /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Your phone bleeps./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I swear to God, if it's Drake calling to "apologize", I'll- /spanBut you pause when you see the ID. It's Ink, your skeleton best friend. You glance down at the text. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"uspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Are you okay, Y/n? I know what Drake did. /span/u/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"uspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"NO. /span/uThen as an afterthought, uspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-decoration: line-through;"/spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Come over. /span/u/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"If anyone would be able to help you through this heartbreak, it was Ink. Even though he was usually busy with AU's, you knew he would make time for you. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"About ten minutes later, you hear a knock at the door. Getting up from your bed, you go to answer it. Ink is standing on the other side, with a box of (Favorite Candy) and some tissues. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"You open the door, and you're immediately embraced in a hug. "I heard what Drake did. I'm really sorry, Y/n." /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It's okay, Ink." You smile to show you're "okay". /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No, its not! That condescending jerk had absolutely no right to cheat on you! Y-your're smart and beautiful and funny, and-" He stops, and blushes. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"You stare. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"What? Ink...could he...love me? /span You can't help but think. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He takes your hand. "I know your still heartbroken, but I still just wanted to let you know...span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I /spanlove you." /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He looks down. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"All the times, good and bad that you've been through with Ink go through your head. That's when you realize there was really no need to be heartbroken at all, cuz you did have someone who loved you: Ink. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I love you too, Ink." /p  
/blockquote 


End file.
